Hour Of Night
by Agent Texas
Summary: A one-shot Tex/Church fan fiction. Basically Church an Tex watch the stars at night an confess some stuff while there at it. Swearing an usual RvB stuff.


**Hour Of Night.**

**Church was standing on top of Blue base in Blood Gulch with his armor on his robotic body as he stood alone with his sniper rifle in hand. He sighed frustrated an lowered his head slight watching Tucker an Sister talking bye Sheila with Caboose nowhere in sight an Tex walked up next to him with her full armor on an carrying her battle rifle in hand. They sat in complete silence for awhile as all they heard was the wind until Tex spoke up, "What's wrong you big baby?" Church didn't lift up his head only sighed again lowering it more, "Are you gonna blow me off or talk? I'm busy." Church lifted up his head, "Why not just go? I'm seriously not in the mood to argue." Tex turned around an walked to the edge of the whole in the base an turned to his back, "You sure? I'm always up for a good argument." Church sighed again lowering his head, "Yes." Tex turned around then looked at him again, "I'll come back later after your done throwing your tantrum." Church sighed again, "God damn it Tex." She jumped into the base an he turned around to the empty space as Caboose ran up to him in his full Blue armor, "Are you still mad at me Church?" Church turned to the rookie with his head strait up again, "I'm never not mad at you." Caboose smiled under his helmet even though no one knew, "I'm so glad we're friends again." Church sighed lowering his head, "Whatever Caboose. Just don't put another bag of flour in the oven… Or microwave.. Or toaster.. If that's even possible." Caboose ran down to Sheila an Church walked over to the edge of the base again, "I hate this team." Church quoted to himself an Tucker peeked from the ramp, "You okay man?" Church sighed an didn't turn to the private, "I'm fine, minus being mad as hell." Tucker stared at his back for a moment, "So your back to normal?" Church sighed again, "Yeah." Tucker ran through the hole in the ceiling of the base an hit the ground with a crash, "SHIT!!…" It went silent for a moment, "Who left a toy train in the middle of the floor!?" Church sighed as Caboose spoke up from the basement, "That was me! Sorry!" Tucker pulled himself off the ground an kicked the train as Tex watched him laughing, "You're an idiot." Tucker frowned at her from underneath his Cyan armor, "My arm hurts." Tex laughed an shook her now helmet less head, "Baby." Tucker crossed his arms an grabbed his SMG off the ground, "Its not funny women!" He growled in response to Tex's laughing as she polished her battle rifle, "Your right… Its hilarious!" Tex responded back with a laugh, "Whatever." Tucker walked to his room slamming the door shut, "WIMP!!" Tex laughed as Church jumped down successfully, "What the hell is going on down here?" Tex looked up at him from polishing her rifle while leaning in the doorway, "Tucker got his ass kicked by a toy train." Church sighed, "This team is so fucking dumb I've lost the ability to find the amusement in it." Tex nodded, "I'm not sure if I could ever get tired of it." Church walked over to the wall an took off his helmet forcefully, "I can't even laugh." Tex nodded again as he laid against the wall an sat his sniper next to him, "I'll probably lose the ability at some point. You guys are just so dumb its hysterical." Church looked at her frustrated an she shrugged, "Its not my fault you guys are so funny." Tex finished polishing her gun an walked over next to Church an sat down, "I a used to think it was funny. Its just gotten to the point its not." Tex picked up his sniper, "Mind if I polish?" He shook his head, "Go right ahead." She started polishing his sniper rifle as he sat staring at the sky bas the only hour of dark started in Blood Gulch, "Do you ever wonder why we're here Tex?" She looked at him confused an stopped polishing, "I do actually." He looked at her, "I mean what's the point? If we win what do we get? The pride of winning and another base in the middle of a boxed canyon." Tex started polishing again, "I don't, but it keeps me up at night sometimes. Why do think we're here?" Tex leaned back against the wall, "I'm not sure Church. I kinda wish I did, but I just don't." Tex handed him his sniper, "Finished? Already?" He grabbed it an spun it slightly, "Yep." He smiled slightly an sat it down in between them, "Thanks Wonder Women." Tex nodded an looked up to the arriving stars in the sky through the hole in the ceiling, "I hate this canyon." Tex quoted watching the stars an Church looked up, "Me too. One hour of dark is all we get here. It sucks." Tex stood up, "I'm going to watch the stars on the roof." He nodded as she walked up to the roof.**

"**Hi Church!" Caboose yelled from the same doorway Tex had been leaning in, "Hey Caboose." Church stated a lot less enthusiastic an Caboose sat down next to him, "Look! Stars.." Caboose got quite when he said stars an Church stood up carrying his sniper an Caboose looked at him, "Where are you going?" Church walked out silent an walked up to the roof where Tex was laying armor less now watching the stars patiently, "Mind if I hide from Caboose up here?" Tex shook her head silently an he laid down next to her, "You okay Tex? You've been a little nice an quite today." Tex turned to him, "I'm fine. Just been thinking." Church turned to her as she looked back up to the starry sky, "About what?" Tex sighed an turned to him, "Things that's happened in the past five years." Church turned to the sky as she continued looking at him with her shining Green eyes, "I mean.. The past is the past, but I can't help, but question some of the things I did.. You did… We both did." Church looked at her with his glistening Brown eyes as hers returned the similar stare, "Are you referring to our relationship?" Tex sighed an turned over on the cement, "I'm not sure. I just keep feeling like we left things too unsolved." He turned to her also, "Like how? I thought you left things pretty clear when you broke up with me during training." Tex shook her head, " I don't feel that way. I told you I was braking up with you because of Omega." Church nodded, "Right. I don't see anything weird or unsolved with that." She laid on he back an looked at the sky again, "Here you go again." Church raised his right eyebrow confused, "Here I go again what?" Tex pulled her Red her back from behind her head an started twisting it, "Making things harder for me." Church shook his head, "How?" Tex bit her lower lip for a moment before speaking, "By asking me questions that I'm not sure how to answer." Church turned over an looked at the sky again, "I didn't even realize it." Tex lessened her grip on her hair, "I figured you didn't." He saw a shooting star, "Look." He pointed, but she only turned to him as he lowered his arm, "As I was saying. I feel like something's are left unsolved between us." He turned to her, "Romantic wise or friend wise?" She turned over with glistening eyes, "I'm not really sure. I've also been thinking of things I did that I regret doing an not doing." he turned over facing her now, "I could name stuff I regret doing an not doing also." Tex bit her tongue, "Like what?" Church turned over an faced the sky, "Like joining the military. What about you?" Tex touched his arm, "Like becoming a Freelancer." Church raised an eyebrow an turned to her, "Why? I thought you loved being neutral." Tex shook her head, "Not really. Plus being known as the best Freelancer in history is a tough thing to live up to." Church nodded, "I could see that. I also regret never becoming a Freelancer." Tex tilted her head, "But you never got the opportunity." Church shook his head, "I got offered a position as Agent Carolina. I actually got offered the job in person by the Director himself. I just turned it down because I thought at the time you were going to join the Blue forces." Tex sighed, "I had no idea. I regret braking up with you when I did. I made a mistake. You might have been able to get Omega out sooner." Church sighed also an touched her arm laying at her side, "I'd been trying since I'd found out Omega had went crazy." Tex faced the sky an started twisting her hair again, "I didn't notice." Church nodded, "I regret never giving you this." Church pulled out his dog tags an showed her an engagement ring hanging on them, "What's that?" Tex looked at the sparkling diamond ring, "An engagement ring I bought you three days previous to you braking up with me." Tex looked at it then back at his face, "You were going to ask me to marry you?" Church nodded slowly, "You can keep it. I'm not going to use it anyway." Tex shook her head, "I can't. You bought it." Church shook his head an took it off his dog tags, "That may be true, but I bought it for you." He held it out to her in his hand, "You really want me to take it?" He nodded an continued holding it out to her as he sat up, "Please." She grabbed it an looked at it, "How much was it?" Church put his hand down as she looked at it with a smile, "it's a half caret, Gold engagement ring. It was about a thousand." Tex shook her head, "I can't take this. Keep it." He shook his head an refused to take it back, "I want you to have it. If you don't take it I'll be upset." She slipped it on her wedding ring finger, "Wrong hand Tex." She shook her head, "No." He looked at her confused as she stood up, "Yeah. Someone might think your engaged." Tex nodded an walked to the hole in the ceiling, "Good." She jumped down an he sat in shock then crawled to the hole an looked down where she was about to walk out of the room, "What are you talking about Tex?" She looked up at him, "You gave it to me, didn't you?" She walked out of view an the sky started to light up as the hour of light in Blood Gulch ended, "What the hell?" Church said standing up as Tucker walked up, "Can I have your sniper man?" Church shook his head, "Not in a million years." Tucker crossed his arms across his armored chest, "I'll be wait'in man." Church put on his helmet an stood up grabbing his rifle, "I'm sure you will be Tucker."**

**Tex walked up next to the later that day in her full armor as they spied on the wall of the canyon, "Ho come I never get the fucking sniper rifle?!" Tucker complained an Church shook his head with a snicker, "Because last time you loaded a round into Tex's ass." Tucker crossed his arms an took off his helmet, "That was an accident." Tex hit Tucker, "No, it wasn't. Asshole." Tucker growled slightly, "You just hit me… Bow chicka bow wow!" Tex pushed him off the side of the canyon, "Son of a bitch!" Tucker hit with a thud an Church looked down from his sniper, "Put a sock in it Tucker." Tucker sighed an stood up, "I can't! all my socks are dirty!" Church bit his tongue, "I fucking hate you Tucker." Tucker nodded an started walking back to base, "I hate you too man. By the way!" Church looked at the Cyan private through his rifle aiming directly at his head, "What!?" Tucker snickered, "I know your getting married!" Church put down his rifle an turned to Tex, "what?" Church watched her as she leaned against the canyon wall, "I'm getting married?" Church asked taking off his helmet an she did the same, "Yep." Church raised an eyebrow an she did the same, "I see." Tex kissed Church an Tucker looked from behind himself an started walking backwards, "Bow chicka bow wow!"**

**The End.**


End file.
